kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
List of shops (Sky FC)/Zeiss
This is a list of shops in in the region of Zeiss. City of Zeiss Central Factory Repairs Desk Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+5% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+10% |item_3= Poison |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success. |item_4= Mute |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success. |item_5= HP 1 |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Max HP+5% |item_6= HP 2 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Max HP+10% |item_7= HP 3 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+15% |item_8= Mind 1 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=ATS+5% |item_9= Mind 2 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=ATS+10% |item_10= Attack 1 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=STR+5%/DEF-5% |item_11= Attack 2 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=STR+10%/DEF-10% |item_12= Seal |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success. |item_13= Confuse |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success. |item_14= Shield 1 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=ADF+5 |item_15= Shield 2 |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=ADF+15 |item_16= Evade 1 |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=AGL+1 |item_17= Evade 2 |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=AGL+2 |item_18= Evade 3 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=AGL+3 |item_19= Sleep |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success. |item_20= Impede 1 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 20% success. |item_21= Impede 2 |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 50% success. |item_22= Action 1 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=SPD+10% |item_23= Action 2 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=SPD+20% |item_24= Blind |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success. |item_25= Cast 1 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=Time to cast arts is cut. |item_26= Cast 2 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut. |item_27= Move 1 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=MOV+1 |item_28= Move 2 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=MOV+2 |item_29= EP Cut 1 |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=Arts' EP cost -10%. |item_30= EP Cut 2 |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Arts' EP cost -25%. |item_31= EP 1 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Max EP+5% |item_32= EP 2 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Max EP+10% |item_33= EP 3 |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=Max EP+15% |item_34= Hit 1 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=DEX+5 |item_35= Hit 2 |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=DEX+10 |item_36= Hit 3 |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=DEX+15 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=14 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=16 |trade_wind=14 |trade_time=14 |trade_space=16 |trade_mirage=16 }} Stain Arms & Guards Hex Stave |item_1_cost=5000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+40/RNG+1 |item_2= Spike Rod |item_2_cost=7000 mira |item_2_attr=STR+65/RNG+1 |item_3= Baselards |item_3_cost=5000 mira |item_3_attr=STR+42 |item_4= Gurkha Knives |item_4_cost=8000 mira |item_4_attr=STR+66 |item_5= P-03 |item_5_cost=5000 mira |item_5_attr=STR+50/RNG+3/Area (S) |item_6= Craft Cannon |item_6_cost=7000 mira |item_6_attr=STR+60/RNG+4/Area (S) |item_7= RhomphaiaOnly available after Agate Crosner joins the party during quest Factory Incident. |item_7_cost=6000 mira |item_7_attr=STR+60 |item_8= Bastard Edge |item_8_cost=8000 mira |item_8_attr=STR+70 |item_9= Shield Vest |item_9_cost=5000 mira |item_9_attr=DEF+45/ADF+4 |item_10= Metal Jacket |item_10_cost=10000 mira |item_10_attr=DEF+75/ADF+4 |item_11= Double Spikes |item_11_cost=3000 mira |item_11_attr=DEF+12/MOV+1 |item_12= Craft Shoes |item_12_cost=5000 mira |item_12_attr=DEF+20/MOV+2 |item_13= Silver Earring |item_13_cost=200 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents poison |item_14= White Bracelet |item_14_cost=200 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents blind |item_15= Lighter |item_15_cost=500 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents freeze |item_16= Black Bangle |item_16_cost=500 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents sleep |item_17= Pearl Earring |item_17_cost=500 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents seal |item_18= Glam Choker |item_18_cost=1000 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents mute |item_19= Feather Brooch |item_19_cost=1000 mira |item_19_attr=Prevents faint |item_20= Skull Pendant |item_20_cost=1000 mira |item_20_attr=Prevents deathblows |item_21= Mirage Ring |item_21_cost=2000 mira |item_21_attr=Prevents petrify |item_22= Lily Necklace |item_22_cost=2000 mira |item_22_attr=Prevents confuse |item_23= Work Gloves |item_23_cost=800 mira |item_23_attr=DEF+3 |item_24= Work Jumpsuit |item_24_cost=3000 mira |item_24_attr=DEF+50 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=14 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=16 |trade_wind=14 |trade_time=14 |trade_space=16 |trade_mirage=16 }} Bell Station General Goods Tear Balm |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP |item_2= Teara Balm |item_2_cost=800 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 1000HP |item_3= Purging Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Cures poison/seal/blind |item_4= Softening Balm |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Cures freeze/petrify |item_5= Smelling Salts |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_6= Reviving Balm |item_6_cost=200 mira |item_6_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 100HP |item_7= Insulating Tape |item_7_cost=100 mira |item_7_attr=Cures mute |item_8= EP Charge |item_8_cost=500 mira |item_8_attr=Restores 100EP |item_9= Liberl News - Issue 6Only available until Tita Russell and Zin Vathek leave the party during quest Factory Incident. |item_9_cost=100 mira |item_9_attr=S.C. 1202 City Mayor Arrested on Suspicion of Arson! |item_10= Liberl News - Issue 7Only available after Tita Russell and Zin Vathek leave the party during quest Factory Incident. |item_10_cost=100 mira |item_10_attr=S.C. 1202 Over Incident at Zeiss Central Factory |item_11= Woolly Knit-Hat |item_11_cost=1200 mira |item_11_attr=DEF+3 |item_12= Tri-Colored Rice |item_12_cost=200 mira |item_12_attr=A blend of red, yellow, and black husked rice. |item_13= Aged Miso |item_13_cost=300 mira |item_13_attr=An Eastern seasoning made by fermenting steamed grains. |item_14= Vintage Wine |item_14_cost=300 mira |item_14_attr=A thoroughly aged, potent liquor. |item_15= Fresh Milk |item_15_cost=50 mira |item_15_attr=Freshly drawn milk delivered daily from the farm. |item_16= Fresh Eggs |item_16_cost=10 mira |item_16_attr=Newly laid eggs from free-range chickens. |item_17= Sharp Cheese |item_17_cost=30 mira |item_17_attr=Ripened cheese made from freshly drawn milk. |item_18= Luscious Orange |item_18_cost=20 mira |item_18_attr=A hand-picked fruit from a farming village. |item_19= Ripe Apple |item_19_cost=20 mira |item_19_attr=A succulent treat harvested after it has grown to maturity. |item_20= Milled Flour |item_20_cost=4 mira |item_20_attr=The most basic of ingredients. |item_21= Salted Anchovy |item_21_cost=10 mira |item_21_attr=A nonperishable rustic fish in a salty sauce. The ones from |item_22= Marbled Steak |item_22_cost=100 mira |item_22_attr=A mouthwatering cut of meat, tender and marbled with fat. |item_23= Flaky Potato |item_23_cost=10 mira |item_23_attr=A small succulent potato. |item_24= Crisp Onion |item_24_cost=10 mira |item_24_attr=A large onion with a nice crunchy texture. |item_25= Dirty Carrot |item_25_cost=10 mira |item_25_attr=A sweet carrot great for cooking. |item_26= Maple Sugar |item_26_cost=4 mira |item_26_attr=A natural sweetener made from boiled-down tree sap. |item_27= Kibbled Salt |item_27_cost=4 mira |item_27_attr=Coarsely ground rock salt. |item_28= Olive Oil |item_28_cost=16 mira |item_28_attr=Oil taken from the olives of a tree laden with fruit. |item_29= Dragon Beans |item_29_cost=20 mira |item_29_attr=Flavorful coffee beans native to Liberl. |item_30= Royal Leaf |item_30_cost=20 mira |item_30_attr=A popular tree leaf used as an extract since old times. |item_31= Black Pepper |item_31_cost=10 mira |item_31_attr=Whole black pepper. |item_32= Red Pepper |item_32_cost=10 mira |item_32_attr=A discernibly red hot pepper. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=14 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=16 |trade_wind=14 |trade_time=14 |trade_space=16 |trade_mirage=16 }} Zahnrad Hotel Forgel Bar Rotini Pasta |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 600HP/Cures confuse |item_2= Black Pepper Soup |item_2_cost=300 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 550HP/Cures faint |item_3= Seasonal Tart |item_3_cost=200 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 400HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=14 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=16 |trade_wind=14 |trade_time=14 |trade_space=16 |trade_mirage=16 }} Priam's Drink Stand Azelia Rose |item_1_cost=450 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 500HP/Cures K.O. |item_2= Flowery Soda |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 250HP/Cures poison |item_3= Fresh Juice |item_3_cost=250 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 300HP/Cures petrify |item_4= Plucked Herb Tea |item_4_cost=150 mira |item_4_attr=Heals 200HP/Cures confuse |item_5= Carmine Eye |item_5_cost=250 mira |item_5_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures blind |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=14 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=16 |trade_wind=14 |trade_time=14 |trade_space=16 |trade_mirage=16 }} Irene's Flower Stand Bear Claw |item_1_cost=10 mira |item_1_attr=A thorny medicinal herb that looks like a bear’s claw. |item_2= Azelia Fruit |item_2_cost=20 mira |item_2_attr=A fruit with a tough rind indigenous to the Ruan region. |item_3= Fresh Herb |item_3_cost=10 mira |item_3_attr=A sweet herb with a pleasant fragrance. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=14 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=16 |trade_wind=14 |trade_time=14 |trade_space=16 |trade_mirage=16 }} Elmo Village Autumn Souvenirs Tear Balm |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP |item_2= Teara Balm |item_2_cost=800 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 1000HP |item_3= Purging Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Cures poison/seal/blind |item_4= Softening Balm |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Cures freeze/petrify |item_5= Smelling Salts |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_6= Reviving Balm |item_6_cost=200 mira |item_6_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 100HP |item_7= Insulating Tape |item_7_cost=100 mira |item_7_attr=Cures mute |item_8= EP Charge |item_8_cost=500 mira |item_8_attr=Restores 100EP |item_9= Fluffy Spring Egg |item_9_cost=200 mira |item_9_attr=Heals 450HP |item_10= Tri-Colored Rice |item_10_cost=200 mira |item_10_attr=A blend of red, yellow, and black husked rice. |item_11= Aged Miso |item_11_cost=300 mira |item_11_attr=An Eastern seasoning made by fermenting steamed grains. |item_12= Vintage Wine |item_12_cost=300 mira |item_12_attr=A thoroughly aged, potent liquor. |item_13= Fresh Milk |item_13_cost=50 mira |item_13_attr=Freshly drawn milk delivered daily from the farm. |item_14= Fresh Eggs |item_14_cost=10 mira |item_14_attr=Newly laid eggs from free-range chickens. |item_15= Sharp Cheese |item_15_cost=30 mira |item_15_attr=Ripened cheese made from freshly drawn milk. |item_16= Luscious Orange |item_16_cost=20 mira |item_16_attr=A hand-picked fruit from a farming village. |item_17= Ripe Apple |item_17_cost=20 mira |item_17_attr=A succulent treat harvested after it has grown to maturity. |item_18= Milled Flour |item_18_cost=4 mira |item_18_attr=The most basic of ingredients. |item_19= Salted Anchovy |item_19_cost=10 mira |item_19_attr=A nonperishable rustic fish in a salty sauce. The ones from |item_20= Marbled Steak |item_20_cost=100 mira |item_20_attr=A mouthwatering cut of meat, tender and marbled with fat. |item_21= Flaky Potato |item_21_cost=10 mira |item_21_attr=A small succulent potato. |item_22= Crisp Onion |item_22_cost=10 mira |item_22_attr=A large onion with a nice crunchy texture. |item_23= Dirty Carrot |item_23_cost=10 mira |item_23_attr=A sweet carrot great for cooking. |item_24= Maple Sugar |item_24_cost=4 mira |item_24_attr=A natural sweetener made from boiled-down tree sap. |item_25= Kibbled Salt |item_25_cost=4 mira |item_25_attr=Coarsely ground rock salt. |item_26= Olive Oil |item_26_cost=16 mira |item_26_attr=Oil taken from the olives of a tree laden with fruit. |item_27= Dragon Beans |item_27_cost=20 mira |item_27_attr=Flavorful coffee beans native to Liberl. |item_28= Royal Leaf |item_28_cost=20 mira |item_28_attr=A popular tree leaf used as an extract since old times. |item_29= Black Pepper |item_29_cost=10 mira |item_29_attr=Whole black pepper. |item_30= Red Pepper |item_30_cost=10 mira |item_30_attr=A discernibly red hot pepper. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=14 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=16 |trade_wind=14 |trade_time=14 |trade_space=16 |trade_mirage=16 }} The Maple Leaf Inn Addy Fruity Milk |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 600HP/SPD+30% |item_2= Specialty Eggnog |item_2_cost=450 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 1000HP/Cures K.O. |item_3= Monster Sushi |item_3_cost=650 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 800HP/STR+10% |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=14 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=16 |trade_wind=14 |trade_time=14 |trade_space=16 |trade_mirage=16 }} Mrs. Mao Wolf Fort Rest Stop |-|Shop= Rotini Pasta |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 600HP/Cures confuse |item_2= Vegetable Sandwich |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 150HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=14 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=16 |trade_wind=14 |trade_time=14 |trade_space=16 |trade_mirage=16 }} |-|Rest= Air-Letten Mess Hall Briny Delight |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 450HP/DEF+10% |item_2= Vegetable Sandwich |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 150HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=12 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=12 |trade_wind=12 |trade_time=12 |trade_space=14 |trade_mirage=14 }} Rest Stop Sanktheim Gate Mess Hall Rotini Pasta |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 600HP/Cures confuse |item_2= Vegetable Sandwich |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 150HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=14 |trade_water=14 |trade_fire=16 |trade_wind=14 |trade_time=14 |trade_space=16 |trade_mirage=16 }} Rest Stop Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky FC Shops Category:Data Lists